One Slow Dance
by fiery-icicles
Summary: Part 4 of 'A glimpse in time' series. Duo forces Heero to go to a dance club with him. But they have never slow danced. There is always a first time for everything and this one promises to be pleasant. PG13, slash, humor and romance. Enjoy!


"Heero, please! I promise I'll never ask for anything ever again! Well, maybe not. But please! Just this once!"

"Duo, I already told you. I have to study." I pried off one of Duo's arms from my person only to have it reattached immediately.

"But you already know everything! You're a genius at Calculus!" Duo dropped his arms to his sides and turned away from me. Oh god, not this again.

"I thought you loved me. All I'm asking is for you to go on a date with me. Is that too much to ask?" Loud sniffles came in my direction.

Sighing softly, I went up behind him and slipped my arms around his waist. "It's not too much to ask, Duo. And I'm always willing to go on dates with you. But…a dance club?"

"Why not? I've seen you dance. I think you're a great dancer…"

"But that was ages ago and for a mission." I got no reply. Only more sniffles. "All right, fine. I'll go with you."

"Really?" Duo whirled around in my arms and hugged me tight. "I knew you would agree!" He said, suspiciously dry-eyed. "You need to change though." He told me, wrinkling his pert nose in distaste of my white T-shirt and blue jeans.

Mentally sighing, I let him drag me to our bedroom. After about thirty minutes, he found the "perfect outfit". A red long sleeved tight fitting shirt and form fitting black jeans that flared out at the bottom along with multiple chains hanging off of my hips. For himself, he chose a black mesh shirt along with a white silk button down shirt, which he, of course, left unbuttoned and black leather pants along with multiple silver bracelets on his arms.

"You know, if I didn't want to go to this club really badly, I would jump you right now." He murmured suggestively in my ear, pressing the whole length of his body against mine.

"You and me both." I returned, playfully nipping at his lips.

He threw back his head and laughed, delighted before tugging me towards the door. It was only a ten-minute walk from our apartment so we were going by foot.

It wasn't a particularly chilly night either but it was breezy. So when Duo shivered, I took the opportunity to wrap an arm around his shoulder and to press against him. When he looked up at me with that impish half smile of his, I merely shrugged my shoulders and bent to whisper in his ear.

"You looked cold." _And I wanted an excuse to do that. _But of course, I didn't say that. I didn't need to. He simply shook his head and leaned against me.

"So…how long has it been since you last danced?" He asked me, his arm coming up and around my waist.

"I told you…only on that mission. I haven't danced since then."

"Until tonight."

"We'll see." I said, smirking.

He looked up at me, frowning. "You mean you're just going to come and sit there, doing nothing?"

"No," I leaned to whisper in his ear. "I'm going to come and watch you move that hot body of yours."

His jaw dropped at hearing me speak. I had never ever spoken to him like that or to anyone else for that matter.

"I'm feeling…adventurous." I admitted and that was all it took him to pull me into the shadows between two buildings.

We emerged a few minutes later from our impromptu make out session, clothes a little rumpled. I looked over at Duo, taking in his flushed face and deliciously swollen lips and resisted the urge to pull him back into the alley. Instead I settled for wrapping my arm around his waist and stealing a quick kiss to last me until later.

We walked the rest of the way in silence, giving each other secretive little smiles from time to time. When we finally reached the club, I almost didn't go in. I had enjoyed the peaceful walk in the night. But of course, Duo grabbed my arm and dragged me in.

We made our way through the crowd, finally finding an empty booth. Settling down, we ordered a beer each, though I knew that neither of them would be touched by the end of the night. We weren't big drinkers; the beers were mostly props.

We watched the other dancers on the floor for a while before Duo left me to join the others on the dance floor. A fast paced song came on and I sat back to watch my lover dance.

It was nothing short of amazing. The silk shirt swirled as he twisted his hips this way and that. In the lights on the dance floor, he looked like a seductive god come to steal my soul. The mesh shirt clung to him and the bracelets were rhythmic in their rattling as he swung his arms in graceful arcs. His hair gleamed under the lights and his face was flushed with delight. All in all, he looked damn hot.

The song ended and almost immediately the next song began. He turned from time to time to give me a secretive smile and I raised my eyebrows, looking at him all over. Then he would lower his eyelids and dare me to come and join him and time and time again I refused.

…Until I saw other dancers making a pass at him. Two guys kept trying to dance with Duo but he just evaded their insistent hands without breaking his rhythm. I felt my blood go hot then cold. Slipping out of the booth, I pushed my way through the dance floor. Wrapping one arm around his waist, I glared at the other two guys, daring them to go any further. They wisely backed off.

Duo looked over his shoulder to smile at me. I pressed my chest to his back, one arm loosely wrapped around his waist and returned the smile, moving with him as he danced.

'Finally decided to join me?' He mouthed. We both knew how to lip-read and the noise made it impossible to talk anyway.

'You looked lonely.' I mouthed back. We both knew what I really meant. He laughed and went back to dancing.

Dancing with him was even better than just watching him. I could feel every twist of his body, every dip that his hips made, every movement of his dance. I brushed aside the braided rope of hair and kissed his neck, breathing in his cologne and his own unique scent. We were pressed together from shoulder to thigh and every movement that he made, echoed in mine as well. Just like it was supposed to be.

He whirled around in my arms and just then the song became slow. We were both caught off guard. We had never slow danced before. Not with each other. Despite the fact that we had been together for a year, we had never slow danced.

_You're standing there alone _

_And so am I  
But I want you here   
by my side  
your smile at me  
is everything  
The staring game  
That song of love._

He blinked up at me before slipping his arms around my neck slowly, as if the gesture was unfamiliar to him. I also slipped my arms around him to hold him completely, feeling strange. It wasn't supposed to be unfamiliar. We had held each other like this countless times. But the situation…?

_I look you in the eyes  
I try to read your thoughts  
I ask you to go with me  
To a far off place.  
Oh._

We started to sway to the music just as a voice started singing. We didn't say anything but neither did we take our eyes off each other. I tightened my hold on him and he pressed closer to me, resting his head on my shoulder with a sigh.

_You and me dancing the night away   
You can feel my heart beating so hard.  
We look eye to eye   
And I'm swept away._

"This is weird." He admitted softly to me, fingers starting to play with the hair on the nape of my neck.

"Not so weird." I told him just as softly. "It's…nice." I slipped my hands underneath the silk shirt and pressed my hands to the small of his back, forcing him closer.

"Hmm…very nice." He purred and kissed the pulse at my neck. I dropped a kiss on top of his head and pressed my cheek to his soft hair, solely concentrating on the movement of out bodies.

_On a moonlit walk on the beach   
Watching the sunrise for the first time  
I'm in a trance  
From that one slow dance._

After a while, he slipped down his left arm and pressed his hand against my chest. He looked at it thoughtfully, wiggling his fingers this way and that. For a while I didn't understand, what he was doing but then when the light hit it just right, I could see the promise ring that I had given him for our first anniversary. Two months and fourteen days ago.

"You know…" He started, laying his fingers still. "When I asked you to come with me to the club…I was hoping for this opportunity."

"To dance with me?"

He shook his head. "No, to slow dance with you."

I chuckled and nuzzled his hair. "Couldn't you have just asked?" I chided gently.

"You would have refused." He exclaimed softly, peering up at me with those wonderful eyes of his.

"Maybe at first. But you know that I can never refuse you anything." I murmured to him, leaning down to kiss him.

He slipped both arms back around my neck and reached up to meet my kiss. It wasn't one of those quick frenzied kisses. Instead it was one of those slow, sweet, passionate ones. I explored his mouth slowly like I had all the time in the world and he sighed softly. His mouth was delicious, as it always was. I nipped at his bottom lip, immediately soothing it with my tongue as he gasped in surprise. He melted in my arms, giving out tiny whimpers and moans, too soft for anyone else to hear. I slipped my arms fully around him to hold him up, even though I myself was dizzy with pleasure.

Pulling back slowly, I opened my eyes to see his upturned face. Eyes still closed and panting through swollen lips, he looked so utterly beautiful. Leaning close to him, not quite kissing him, I whispered against his lips.

"I love you."

His eyes fluttered open and he gave me a soft, beautiful smile. Resting his head on my shoulder, he sighed and whispered back.

"I love you too."

_We don't have to talk  
we don't have to live at all  
I just want you here with me_

The song ended and another came on, but we still continued our slow dance.

_On a moonlit walk on the beach  
watching the sunrise for the first time  
I'm in a trance for that one slow dance_

**(……)**

**FIN!**

The song 'One slow dance' belongs to Rufio, not me, so don't sue. I don't own the Gundam wing boys, just borrowing them for a little fun.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
